The Mlvi-1 locus is a cellular DNA region that represents a common provirus integration substrate in MoMuLV induced rat thymomas. The provirus integrated in this locus in three independent tumors was cloned and it was found to be intact and biologically active. However, the rearrangements observed in the Mlvi-1 locus in several additional tumors are not due to provirus DNA integration.